1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device and, more particularly, to a device of this type intended to provide measurements relating to petroleum outflow originating from a well.
2. Description of Related Art
When an oil well is set in production, it is necessary to characterize the outflows originating from the well in order to manage the production better.
This characterization is generally done by complex analyses which demand very specific sampling conditions. For example, it may be necessary to take a sample of the oil phase and/or of the/a gas phase at well-defined pressure and temperature conditions.
Furthermore, during the well production period, it is necessary to monitor the change in the characteristics of the outflow, as well as the quantities produced, in order to manage the reservoir better. This monitoring is generally done by analyses and flow-rate measurements which involve measuring the various physical characteristics of the outflow, such as the flow rates of each of the phases, their density and the salinity of the water.
However, since the nature of the outflow changes during the reservoir production period, it is necessary to periodically recalibrate the device which measures the characteristics of the outflow, and preferably takes samples of its constituents.
For example, when the flow meter is of the type in which some of the measurements taken are based on the conductivity of the water present in the outflow, and since this conductivity can change with time, it is essential to know it. It has hitherto been known generally by virtue of periodic analyses which require samples to be taken.